Le loir et la licorne
by Alienor la Fantasque
Summary: Que s'est-il passé entre le moment où Sharon s'est fait kidnapper et celui où Break vient la sauver ?


Coucou tout le monde ! Je ne sais pas si vous vous souvenez de moi. Faut dire que j'ai posté dans cette section depuis déjà fort longtemps, et que je n'avais plus rien à offrir depuis...

Enfin, voilà. Un petit OS pour la forme, que j'ai écrit en m'étant inspiré d'un passage du tome 5 de ce bijou qu'est _Pandora Hearts_. Je sais que le pairing peut paraître inhabituel, mais je trouvais qu'il collait bien pour l'occasion. Après, je me fiche totalement de toutes les sortes de couples qui peuvent se former sur ce manga, pourvu qu'ils ne soient pas choquants pour mon pauvre cerveau.

Enfin, je vous sers le traditionnel "Bonne lecture" quoi, et je vous lâche ! A toutes !

**Disclaimer :** _Pandora Hearts _n'est pas ma propriété, puisque je ne possède pas l'imagination débordante de Jun Mochizuki. Qu'elle continue à nous faire rêver longtemps !

* * *

><p><strong>Le loir et la licorne<strong>

« Pardonnez-moi, Miss Sharon… »

Sharon se réveilla avec une horrible migraine, et ne put s'empêcher de porter sa main à son front comme pour calmer la douleur. Les souvenirs émergeaient lentement dans son esprit, tandis qu'elle observait ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle. Elle était allongée sur un sofa, dans un salon luxueusement meublé, avec une porte-fenêtre qui donnait sur un balcon avec vue sur une cour. Il ne lui fallut que peu de temps pour se souvenir… Xerx… Oz et Gilbert… Alice, le Chat du Cheshire… Oui, elle était en train d'interroger ce dernier, mais celui-ci avait trouvé le moyen de se mettre hors de la portée d'Eques, et elle n'avait pas eu le temps de prendre la moindre décision que tout d'un coup, tout devenait noir. Elle n'avait eu que le temps de saisir des mots d'excuse dites par une voix familière et enfantine…

« Oh, Miss Sharon, je vois que vous êtes réveillée. »

Cette voix… Sharon se rassit sur le sofa et exécuta un geste machinal pour défroisser sa robe. Elle était décoiffée, voyait trouble, mais elle put reconnaître entre mille la silhouette qui s'avançait vers elle. Une élégance sans pareille, des dentelles, des cheveux blonds et des yeux vairons… Elle n'avait aucun doute sur l'identité de la personne.

« Vincent… Nightray ? » balbutia t-elle, en se frottant les yeux.

L'homme rit.

« Vous voyez juste, Miss. Je suis sincèrement désolé de vous déranger en pareille situation, mais votre présence était requise de toute urgence. J'ai donc demandé à Echo de vous amener ici, afin que nous traitions tous les deux d'une affaire importante. Toutefois… Je l'ai sévèrement réprimandée pour l'état dans lequel elle vous a présentée à moi. »

Il disait cela sur un ton taquin, et Sharon eut alors l'occasion d'apercevoir, dans un coin d'ombre de la pièce, la silhouette menue de la servante de Vincent, une main sur son épaule et le regard impassible. Elle fixait la jeune héritière sans la voir…

« En quoi m'avez-vous fait requérir de manière si… cavalière ? » demanda t-elle, enfin, avec toute la politesse nécessaire, même si en secret elle souhaitait faire regretter ses actes à ce rat d'égout de Vincent… Comme l'appelait si affectueusement Xerx.

« Ne vous en faites pas, j'ai laissé un message à l'intention de votre valet pour qu'il ne s'inquiète pas, dit Vincent, comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées. A présent, engageons donc une conversation sérieuse qui devra rester entre nous. »

Il baissa le ton :

« Souhaitez-vous de quoi guérir votre mal de tête ? »

La tête de Sharon l'élançait, mais elle ne flancha pas. Elle dévisagea froidement son interlocuteur, et enfin rétorqua :

« Cela ira. Faites vite, j'ai à faire.

-Oh, vous parliez de ce que vous étiez en train de faire ? C'est justement à ce sujet que je voudrais m'entretenir avec vous. »

Sharon regarda, abasourdi, le jeune homme qui la considérait avec amusement. Comment pouvait-il savoir ? Elle pensait que seuls Xerx et elle étaient dans la confidence, avec à présent Alice, Oz et Gilbert, partis dans la dimension du Chat du Cheshire…

« Oh non ! Eques, veille sur eux, » pria t-elle, intérieurement.

Le sourire du frère de Gilbert s'élargit.

« Pour commencer, sachez que j'ai mes sources où que je sois. Je suis peut-être meilleur que le Duc Barma dans la récolte des informations. Ceci dit, j'ai besoin de vous pour accomplir une tâche bien gênante, que je n'aurais pas été en peine de faire si votre serviteur ne s'était pas mêlé de ce qui ne le regarde pas…

-Où voulez-vous en venir ? interrogea t-elle, froidement.

-Vous le saurez bien assez tôt… »

Son sourire était si avenant qu'il en devenait malsain.

« Une partie d'échec, cela vous dit ? » demanda t-il, soudain, passant du coq à l'âne.

Devant l'expression abasourdie de la petite-fille de la Duchesse Rainsworth, Vincent se retourna et marcha vers une étagère située juste derrière lui. Echo n'avait toujours pas bougé, yeux baissés, comme si elle était en faute. Il sortit une petite boîte qu'il cala dans une main tandis que l'autre tirait une table à sa portée pour l'installer juste entre son « invitée » et lui. Il ne se départait toujours pas de son sourire horripilant. Sharon comprenait à présent pourquoi Xerx le détestait. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond sous cette belle masse de cheveux blonds.

« Prendrez-vous les blancs ou les noirs ? » s'enquit Vincent, en posant le jeu sur la table tandis qu'il s'asseyait et sortait les pions un par un avec une extrême méticulosité.

Sharon ne répondit pas. Elle avait un regard impassible mais dans sa tête, elle laissait déferler sa fureur. Il lui fallait trouver un moyen de partir, mais Xerx était trop occupé pour le moment et Eques n'était pas non plus disponible.

« Les blancs vous siéront mieux, je pense. La pureté émane de tout votre être. »

Vincent attendait la réaction de sa victime, le sourire plaqué sur ses lèvres, tandis qu'il entreposait les pions sur l'échiquier.

« Vous trouvez le moyen de faire de l'esprit malgré la situation embarrassante dans laquelle vous me mettez ? dit-elle, en riant aux éclats tandis qu'elle mettait sa main devant sa bouche. Vous êtes trop lyrique pour être honnête.

-Pas du tout, Miss. Je suis sincère. »

Sharon releva la tête, examinant le fils adoptif des Nightray. A bien des égards, il ressemblait à Gilbert. Même forme du visage, même stature, et une coiffure qui, si on comparait les deux frères, pouvait présenter des similarités. Vincent arborait sur son visage une expression étrange, un peu triste… Mais après tout, peut-être était-ce une autre de ses machinations ? Elle n'allait pas se laisser attendrir par un compliment juste parce qu'il prétendait être sincère !

« Si vous cherchez à extorquer des informations, je ne vous dirai rien, tenta t-elle.

-Ce n'est pas vous que je cherche à interroger. Vous n'êtes qu'une otage pour attirer le Chapelier dans la demeure du loir. »

Vincent avait le goût des phrases étranges, et il s'en flattait.

« En quoi Break pourrait-il vous renseigner ? » demanda t-elle, froidement, tandis que la partie commençait et qu'elle bougeait distraitement un pion vers une autre case.

Vincent éluda la question en déplaçant à son tour un pion noir. Il semblait sûr de lui.

« La demeure du Chat de Cheshire, c'était ce que vous cherchiez, et je constate que vous l'avez trouvée. Il a sûrement dû suffire d'un stratagème pour le convaincre de vous y amener, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sharon repensa à Alice. La fillette insouciante traquée par ses congénères et utilisée sans qu'elle le sache… C'était elle que le Chat du Cheshire voulait, et Xerx n'avait attendu que le moment venu pour être emporté avec elle dans l'autre dimension.

« Voilà qui est bien gênant… Il ne reste qu'à espérer que le propriétaire des lieux parvienne à se débarrasser des témoins. Il ne se laissera pas si bêtement manipuler, comme vous aviez dû l'expérimenter avant l'arrivée d'Echo… »

Il fit signe à sa servante de s'avancer, et elle s'exécuta. Sharon put ainsi détailler tout à fait son visage. Elle faisait une drôle de moue… C'était troublant pour l'héritière des Rainsworth.

« Comment pouvez-vous nous espionner ainsi ?

-Qu'importe, j'ai mes sources. C'est à vous, je crois. »

Il désignait galamment l'échiquier du doigt, et Sharon observa brièvement le jeu avant de déplacer un pion blanc, distraitement.

« Vous faites preuve d'un grand manque de stratégie lorsque vous n'êtes pas concentrée. S'agit-il d'une de vos faiblesses ? Ou alors vous laissez cette tâche à votre serviteur. Sauf que lorsqu'il n'est pas là, cela est flagrant. Qui est Break pour vous ? Un serviteur… Un ami… ou plus encore ? »

Sharon rougit et fusilla son voisin du regard. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de menacer cet homme indiscret et le remettre à sa place. Elle l'observa poser la main sur un de ses cavaliers et le faire glisser pour heurter un autre de ses pions, ce qui le rendait hors jeu. Vincent gardait son sourire horripilant sur ses lèvres.

« Après tout, je n'ai pas à interférer dans votre vie privée, Miss Sharon. Ce qui m'intéresse, c'est ce que fait actuellement votre serviteur. »

Ses yeux vairons s'étaient plissés, déterminés, et il ne se gênait pas pour fixer la jeune héritière des Rainsworth qui, elle, gardait le silence, observant l'échiquier en ayant l'air de réfléchir.

« Je devine qu'il cherche quelque chose qui vous tient à cœur tous les deux. Or, je ne vous rejoins pas du tout sur ce fait. Je suis d'ailleurs très amusé de voir que Break puisse être si naïf. Il est tombé droit dans le piège que je lui ai tendu. C'est bien la première fois qu'il laisse une faille aussi grossière dans son plan. »

Le cœur de Sharon battit avec force, elle porta la main à sa poitrine et froissa le tissu de la robe à cet endroit.

« En effet, ma chère. Il aurait dû penser à vous au lieu d'être aussi égocentrique. Je crois qu'il aime se vanter de son individualisme, n'est-ce pas ? Or, cet état de pensée est une erreur fatale. Il faut toujours faire attention aux autres, sinon, nos intérêts peuvent être détruits comme autant de châteaux de cartes. »

Après que Sharon eut accompli son tour, il déplaça un fou qui mit hors service un cavalier adverse.

« Etant donné que vous étiez seule et sans protection, j'ai envoyé Echo faire la course que je lui ai demandée, et vous voilà à ma merci. Je peux faire de vous ce qu'il me plaît sans que votre précieux serviteur ne soit là pour vous secourir. »

La jeune femme recula sur sa chaise. L'expression lubrique de Vincent à ce moment-là ne lui avait pas du tout plue. Celle-ci partit aussi vite qu'elle était venue, et une autre lueur d'intérêt passa dans les yeux aux iris, l'un doré, l'autre bordeaux.

« Mais je ne vais pas m'occuper de vous comme beaucoup d'hommes aimeraient le faire, je pense. J'ai d'autres moyens pour faire chanter ce pauvre Break. Car oui, il a beau prétendre être égoïste comme un enfant en bas âge, pour vous, je suis persuadé qu'il serait prêt à tout. »

Il était sur le point de gagner la partie. Sharon ne voulait plus rire, tant ces paroles l'ébranlaient.

« Mais la partie serait encore trop facile, car je sais très bien qu'il devinerait tout de suite l'origine de votre disparition… Il faut dire qu'Echo a laissé quelques indices à ma demande, afin de le conduire jusqu'ici. Vous allez donc rester auprès de moi jusqu'à son retour, et vous serez le jouet d'un stratagème que j'ai conçu moi-même, avec l'aide de quelques amis… Mais ne hâtons pas les choses. »

Le sourire de Vincent était diabolique. Il était captivé par le jeu d'échecs, par le nombre de plus en plus réduit de pions blancs. La victoire des ténèbres sur la pureté… que l'un et l'autre incarnaient.

« Il reste encore une petite chance, Miss Sharon. Saisissez-la tant que vous en avez encore l'occasion. »

Sharon bougea la seule tour qui lui restait encore, qui échappa miraculeusement à la rafle lors du tour suivant, au détriment d'un pion. De son côté, elle ne possédait que quelques pièces ennemies. Elle n'avait jamais été excellente aux échecs. Elle préférait de loin la lecture et les parties de thé de la maison Rainsworth.

Elle ne pensait pas trop à cela pour le moment, trop préoccupée par la situation de Break. Echo s'était retournée, étant ainsi dos au siège de son maître. Elle ne pouvait pas voir l'expression inhabituelle qui s'était peinte sur son visage. La servante semblait dans l'attente d'une chose, et paraissait ainsi plongée dans des pensées indéchiffrables, tandis que le Nightray parlait sans qu'elle puisse le suivre dans les méandres de sa folie.

Son cavalier heurta l'un des fous de Sharon. Il s'esclaffa :

« Le premier est hors-jeu, il n'est pas compliqué de savoir lequel… Vous en savez quelque chose, Miss Sharon ? Mais il vous en reste un deuxième… Je me demande s'il ne s'agit pas de ce jeune homme entêté qui bénéficie de votre protection. Oz, le miraculé ? »

Son expression oscillait entre l'amusement et le mépris. Il continua à rire malgré lui :

«Voyons combien de temps ce benêt peut tenir… »

Sharon riposta en envoyant un de ses pions dans la maigre liste de ses victoires.

« Et ça, j'imagine que ce sont toutes les personnes dont vous vous êtes servies jusqu'ici ? »

Il garda son sourire, en même temps que la lueur dans ses yeux s'intensifiait tandis qu'il la regardait. Il lui répondit sur un ton conciliant :

« Peut-être… Vous n'en savez rien. Si cela peut vous rassurer, vous ne comptez pas parmi ceux-là. Je dirais que… si vous deviez avoir une place dans mon jeu, vous y tiendriez le rôle de la reine, du moins pour un temps. »

La jeune femme sourcilla. Même si elle ne le montrait pas, elle était de plus en plus inquiète au fil du temps. Elle réussit toutefois à soutenir le regard de son ravisseur.

« Il est si facile de lire en vous… Mais pourtant, il reste encore une part de mystère qui est très troublante. »

Il avança sa reine vers la dernière case du côté de Sharon, à proximité du roi ennemi. Ce dernier n'était que très faiblement protégé par ses vaillants soldats pas encore tombés au combat. Soudain, son comportement changea du tout au tout, et son interlocutrice en sursauta tandis qu'il annonçait d'un ton solennel et jubilant à la fois :

« Le Chat du Cheshire a fait de son mieux... Mais la partie entre dans sa dernière phase ! »

Sharon sentit ses oreilles bourdonner. Elle ne savait comment il avait l'air de se tenir au courant, mais si ce qu'il venait de dire à l'instant était vrai, alors cela voulait dire que Xerx avait réussi son entreprise. Elle aurait pu en bondir de joie si elle n'avait pressenti un retournement de situation qui ferait sûrement tout renverser.

Vincent le lui prouva, en lui disant, de façon complice et confiante :

« Tout se déroule exactement comme je l'avais prévu… Le souvenir d'Alice va être ramené dans notre monde… »

Ainsi donc, elle avait vu juste. Le jeune Nightray conclut, comme s'il s'adressait à une autre personne, loin d'ici, d'une voix triomphante :

« J'ai grand plaisir à voir que tu es si facile à manipuler, mon cher Chapelier ! »

Sa reine atteignit le roi sans obstacles, aussi murmura t-il, de manière à ce que seule Sharon l'entende, Echo ne comptant pas.

« Echec et mat, ma chère. J'ai eu grand plaisir à partager ce moment avec vous. »

Il se leva.

« Maintenant, passons aux choses sérieuses. Echo, apporte-moi la fiole. »

L'héritière Rainsworth fit mine de vouloir se lever, mais il l'arrêta dans son entreprise :

« Non, très chère. Restez assise. Le moment de vous rendre utile est venu, il serait dommage de le rater. »

Elle lui lança un regard de colère et se demanda s'il serait bon de lui cracher au visage. Elle n'en eut pas le loisir. Déjà, Echo revenait, un objet entre ses grandes manches évasées et bordées de dentelles, dissimulé de telle façon qu'elle ne comprit pas tout de suite ce que les deux avaient en tête. Lorsque la servante tendit la chose à son maître, celui-ci s'en empara et sembla entrer en méditation un long moment, en extase devant l'objet.

« Un de mes amis collectionne les poisons en tout genre, allant du plus rapide qui administre une mort sans douleur au plus lent et douloureux. Pour vous, Miss Sharon, je suis contraint de ralentir votre mort inévitable au cas où votre serviteur refuserait de répondre à mes attentes. Ce spécimen est particulièrement désagréable si j'en crois tous ceux qui l'ont testé, mais pour vous, qui êtes une noble dame, je tenterai de me montrer le plus courtois possible. N'ayez pas peur, si votre chevalier servant a un sou de jugeote, il viendra rapidement. »

Comprenant le danger, Sharon tenta de fuir mais il lui tint fermement l'épaule, tandis qu'avec ses dents il enlevait le bouchon et le retirait précautionneusement pour le mettre de côté. Puis, sans plus de cérémonie, il porta la fiole à ses lèvres et but une petite gorgée.

« Vous voulez aussi vous empoisonner ? » s'étonna t-elle.

Il rit.

« Oh non, marmonna t-il. Pas moi. Mais pour vous, je dois m'adapter aux convenances. Je n'ai pas avalé, je n'ai fait que m'enduire les lèvres de cette douce liqueur. »

Comme elle ne semblait pas comprendre où il voulait en venir, il rit franchement :

« Que vous êtes innocente, ma chère ! »

Lui serrant l'épaule à l'en broyer, il s'agenouilla soudain en face d'elle. Il ordonna à Echo, d'un ton sec :

« Retourne-toi un instant. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. »

La fille aux cheveux de neige obéit.

« Allons donc… sourit-il, béatement, en observant le visage de Sharon sous toutes les coutures. Pas la moindre petite imperfection, une peau délicate, des cheveux de soie, des yeux de biche, des lèvres si… »

Il s'interrompit, apercevant la rougeur qui venait sur les joues de sa prisonnière.

« Et une teinte écarlate qui vous sied merveilleusement bien. On croirait que des roses éclosent sur vos joues.

-Mais que… » commença t-elle, franchement embarrassée et paniquée.

Elle n'en dit pas davantage. Tout d'un coup il s'était relevé et avait pris son menton entre ses doigts.

« Des lèvres si sensuelles, et, je l'espère, très douces. Je dois vérifier. »

Et sans prolonger davantage l'attente, il plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Sharon écarquilla les yeux et tenta de se dégager, mais il lui tenait fermement les deux bras et bientôt toute résistance fut vaine.

Elle constata avec surprise que malgré la force dont il usait, il gardait sa prestance et le contrôle sur lui-même. Il embrassait avec pudeur et sensualité à la fois. Il donnait l'impression de respecter sa partenaire même si pour lui elle n'était rien.

Cela lui coûtait de le dire, mais il embrassait à merveille et avec beaucoup de noblesse. Il s'agissait bien là du fils d'un duc, même adoptif, et d'un garçon de noble lignée. Elle pouvait au moins lui reconnaître cela et lui montrer du respect à l'avenir, mais l'occasion ne s'y prêtait pas. Car à la façon dont il imprimait ses lèvres sur les siennes, lui ouvrait la bouche avec douceur, passait sa langue sur ses propres lèvres pour ensuite la mêler à la sienne, il était en train de distiller son poison qui lentement, s'écoulait vers son œsophage avant de passer par le réseau veineux où, là, sans remède, tout espoir serait perdu.

Le silence durait depuis cinq minutes quand Vincent fit cesser le baiser en reculant doucement. Sharon, sous le choc et livide, s'affaissa sur le sofa et se mit à trembler tandis que des gouttes de sueur se formaient sur ses tempes. Comme pour la rassurer, le Nightray dit, sur un ton conciliant :

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, il ne fera véritablement effet que dans cinq jours du moins si votre serviteur ne s'est pas présenté auparavant, ce dont je doute fort. De toute façon, votre perte sera inévitable à partir du moment où il refusera mon offre. Pour éviter de vous faire vous sentir seule, Echo consent à vous soutenir dans votre douleur.

Il réitéra les mêmes gestes que précédemment, et administra le poison sur sa servante. Celle-ci s'écroula bientôt à ses pieds, aussi mal en point que l'héritière Rainsworth.

« Voilà. Je veillerai sur vous deux, bien entendu. Sur ce, il faut que je vous laisse. J'ai rendez-vous au Quartier Général de Pandora. Même si je sais que vous n'irez pas bien loin, je vais tout de même faire en sorte que vous ne vous enfuyiez pas. Cela briserait mon bel effet si, par quelque hasard, je devais ramener un invité ici. »

Son allusion était si évidente qu'elle en semblait grossière. Peu après, lorsqu'il eût enfermé Echo dehors, sur le balcon, et laissé Sharon dans son sofa, il s'en alla et ferma la porte à clé. Il avait entre-temps rangé le jeu d'échec et remis les meubles à leur place. Elle était seule, et incapable de tenter quoi que ce fût, sentant des douleurs la tirailler de temps à autre. Inquiète, elle songeait à Break, qu'elle avait mis dans le pétrin à cause de son imprudence. Ses pensées allaient aussi vers Echo, la domestique soumise qui accomplissait toutes les basses œuvres de son maître sans rechigner. Pouvait-elle lui en vouloir ? N'était-ce pas elle qui avait prononcé ces mots à regret : « pardonnez-moi, Miss Sharon… » ?

Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle essaya de s'extirper du canapé, mais retomba presque sans force. Le poison avait beau être lent, selon les dires de Vincent, ses effets se faisaient rapidement sentir, promettant des tourments pour une longue durée, soit cinq jours.

Elle lutta, se retrouva bientôt à terre, rampa comme une malpropre. Elle était heureuse de n'être vue de personne en ce lieu, apparaissant sous son jour le plus vulnérable. Avec la dignité d'une petite-fille de Duchesse, elle se redressa et laissa son dos reposer sur le sofa derrière elle. C'était fini, elle ne pourrait plus bouger avant l'arrivée de son sauveur.

Elle soupira, et cela la fit hoqueter au point de lui faire mal à la gorge. En même temps que sa peur s'accroissait, sachant que ce que voulait Vincent avait à voir avec le Chat du Cheshire, elle s'interrogeait sur le temps que mettrait Break pour la tirer de là… Sa vie n'était rien comparée à la chose dont il souhaitait s'emparer, elle s'était préparée à cette éventualité en souhaitant l'aider à accomplir le but de sa vie. Mais si tôt… Comme disait Xerx, il y avait encore trop de choses en ce bas monde qu'elle n'avait pas pu faire.

Il ne restait qu'à attendre…

**~oOo~**

« Eh bien… te voilà déjà ? » s'étonna Vincent, en coupant ses roses noires par poignées, assis sur sa chaise.

Il avait son jardin personnel dans le Quartier Général de Pandora, où il aimait passer son temps, s'enivrant de l'aura maléfique de ces fleurs que lui seul pouvait faire germer.

L'homme en face de lui s'approcha davantage, répliquant sur le même ton :

« C'est le seul endroit du QG où poussent des roses noires… »

Comme si cela expliquait déjà tout, il sauta sur un autre sujet, guidant directement vers ce qui l'intéressait véritablement.

« Merci d'avoir si joliment décoré ma chambre, Messire Nightray !

-Ca t'a plu ? A la bonne heure ! s'exclama Vincent, jouant le jeu.

-Vous n'imaginez pas… J'étais à deux doigts de vomir ! »

Break, dont plus personne n'ignorait les réparties acerbes et la politesse quelquefois excessive, regardait Vincent avec dégoût. Celui-ci continua comme si de rien n'était :

« Bon, je n'irais pas par quatre chemins, c'est le moment idéal pour avoir une petite discussion, puisque toute l'attention de Pandora est focalisée sur Oz ! »

Il sectionna une nouvelle rose.

« Je vous arrête tout de suite, l'interrompit Break, d'une voix qu'il tentait de contrôler bien que l'envie de faire descendre ce rat d'égoût quatre pieds sous terre le démangeât. Rendez-moi immédiatement Sharon ! »

Vincent eut un petit sourire moqueur.

« Inutile de me faire les gros yeux, je ne l'ai pas tuée ! Mais je désirerais l'échanger contre autre chose, vois-tu ? »

Break haussa un sourcil surpris.

Le jeune Nightray se leva de sa chaise avec la grâce qui seyait aux nobles.

« Je regrette, mais je n'ai rien qui puisse vous intéresser, » dit l'albinos, en prenant un petit air agacé.

Vincent s'avança vers lui en laissant un petit rire s'échapper de sa gorge.

« Allons, trêves de cachotteries ! Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile ! »

Brusquement, avec une force surprenante et peu commune, il saisit le bras du Chapelier et retroussa brusquement sa manche, dévoilant un objet noué autour de son poignet.

« Je sais pertinemment que tu as récupéré le grelot du Chat du Cheshire qui contient l'un des souvenirs d'Alice ! »

* * *

><p>Bon, la fin est peut-être un peu brutale, mais je ne savais pas jusqu'où achever, alors j'ai décidé de couper, comme ça, pif pof, et tant pis pour vous !<p>

... Non, je rigole. Le passage est tiré du manga, et je n'avais pas envie de vous servir tout le dialogue entre Break et Vincent.

Ah, et aussi : si quelqu'un connaît quoi que ce soit aux règles du jeu d'échec, qu'il me renseigne, ce serait sympa, parce que je ne connais rien à ce jeu, c'est à peine si j'ai déjà essayé d'y jouer. Alors, s'il peut y avoir des petites erreurs disséminées çà et là (j'ai quand même essayé de ne pas entrer dans les détails), indiquez-les moi. Merci beaucoup de votre attention et vaquez à vos occupations pourvu qu'elles soient agréables ! A toutes !


End file.
